SA3SSJ
by SaIlOrSoLaRsAiYaN
Summary: SA3 and my SS (sailorsaiyans) just started short first chapter but has sonic and his pals! please review if u like! .__.
1. Default Chapter

SA3SSj  Sonic Adventure 3 Super Saiyan (Spoiler)

Ginger: Hay okay this is another one of my stories about Sailor Saiyans! I do not own Sonic but I do own Sailor Saiyans!

Miko: You mean us?

Veggie: …*shakes head*

Ginger: Yes…

Sabby: Ohohoh we're hedgehogs! 

Ginger: No…you'll find out when you read the story k?

Sabby: L ok

Ginger: Well this story has us (SS) in the Sonic World! 

Veggie: But no yaoi or hentai!

Miko: That's for sure!!

Ginger: Only you would know veggie *giggles*

Veggie: *Grabs Amy's Hammer and runs around trying to hit Ginger w/ it*

Sabby: Can we start with the story?

G&M&V: Sure!

Ages

Ginger: 16 echidna

Sabriel: 16 fox

Tails: 16 fox

Amy: 16 1/2 Hedgehog

Miko: 17 echidna

Veggie: 17 echidna

Rouge: 17 ½ Bat

Sonic: 18 hedgehog

Shadow: 18 ULF hedgehog

Knuckles: 18 echidna

 *Ending of SA2*

"Shadow, NO! You can't leave me now, we've saved the world, PLEASE, you can't die!" Sonic screamed, his eyes tearing at the thought of losing his new best friend.  
  
"No Sonic, it's my time to go…my friend. I'll always remember what you showed me, and this must be what Maria wanted, this is my promise I made to her"  
  
"No Shadow, she wouldn't want you to die! None of us want you to die! Please, I'd rather see my life end than yours!" Sonic said  
  
"Sonic, you have much to live for, I will soon be a memory of this world, don't forget me" Shadow said. Sonic soon realized that Shadows hand, the identical size of his own, was beginning to slip.  
  
"NO SHADOW! YOU CAN'T! IF YOU DIE, I'M DYING WITH YOU!" Sonic cried, knowing he couldn't let go.  
  
"Sonic," Shadow gasped, "listen to me. I want you to carry on without me, live on, and have a happy and joyous life; we'll see each other again someday. Farewell…my friend."  
  
With that, he pulled his hand away from Sonics, and all that was left in his torn and beat up glove was Shadows gold bracelet.  
  
Shadow fell towards the earth, and the mysteriously disappeared in a large white flash.  
  
"NO! SHADOW!" Sonic screamed, his voice echoing throughout the galaxy.

*After Defeat of Galaxia*

"It's over, it's finally over…" Sailor Solar clutched onto her locket, heavily breathing. "Ever so slightly, if we had made a wrong move, this universe, galaxy, would be destroyed."  Sailor Universe exclaimed. 

Sailor Moon and Storm looked at each other. "Nice working w/ you sis, we wouldn't have been able to do this w/out you." Sailor Moon shook her hand. Sailor Storm nodded her head as her scouts began to detransform and walk towards home.

"Home…" Sailor Comet sighed. 

"We must get back to the future." Sailor ChibiMoon said, the Sailor Quartet behind her. "Pluto do you have my key?" "Yes, Princess Rini." Pluto handed the pink-jeweled key to the future, to her princess.

"And we have to go also. Farewell my princess…we shall meet again soon" Sailor Uranus waved to Sailor Moon. " Protect the princess." Sailor Saturn turned to the inners. "Until we meet again."

*SonicWorld* (2 years later)

Sonic was up in the Abandoned Colony ARK cherishing the room that once his best friend took up upon. 'If only I saved you, made you took more rings, or even held on…I wouldn't have to be here. Its all my fault!' 

Ginger: Find out wat happens next on the next chapter!!!!!

Veggie: Or don't…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. And theyre off!

SA3SS Chapter 2: A new awakening

*Space Colony ARK*

Sonic placed a red rose down in Shadows room. It stands forever lasting friendship. Then, he put down a black one, for Shadows Heroic death. Something his mind will never stop repeating over and over.

              Sonic was left alone in Shadows dark room in the colony ARK. His friends were waiting for him on the spaceship down in the docking room.

            'Today is the 1st anniversary of your death, such a sad one. Hope for you still living is gone…how could you do this to me? The only way I could live happily is to have you by my side.' A tear fell from Sonic's green-eyed face onto a dusted picture of his best friend.

            "Sonic!" A high-pitched feminine voice was heard from the next room. Sonic sighed. And under his breath he mumbled 'that crazy pink girl'. "We better go, it takes an hour to get back home, are you finished?" Tails voice dimmed in Sonics thoughts. 

Suddenly, Sonic felt a hand on his shoulder, but nothing was there. The light of his flashlight flickered out and he felt rapid breaths on his neck. When he turned around he saw darkness. "Hello?!" He yelled and his voice echoed in the deserted corridors. "Do not be afraid…Sonic…the more you worry the weaker you get."

            Tails and Amy waited for Sonic to come out of the room but he didn't. They heard something hit the metal floor, and low voices as if someone in there was talking to Sonic. 'No one else was in there though.' Tails thought. Suddenly everything from lights to air supply shut down. Though Tails could still breathe. Tail could hear the voices get louder as if ghosts or poltergeists were coming from shadows abandoned room.  

            "YEEEEEEEK!" Tails heard a high-pitched scream as he heard Amy crash down to the floor.  
            "Am…Amy?" Tails whispered, not hearing a response. Tails tried to stay calm but inside he found himself taking over his thoughts. "What's happening?" Tails felt air rush at him, as though a hatch was opened and sucking him into space. Though he struggled at holding on to the nearest pole or furniture in the room something drifted him away, drawing him to the door, the door where Sonic was in…and then the door opened. He felt hands and sorts brush up against him and his abnormal 2 tails. But nothing was there. Then all at once it stopped.

            "Tails…don't fear me" He heard a distant voice plunge into his mind. "You will know soon, what is to come…just stay calm."

            Tails looked around as frightened as ever but held up his head strongly his enthusiasm of listening to the words that were said he had done. And there upon his very own eyes appeared…3 figures.

DBZ/SM World

*Walking to Veggies house*

            Veggie, Gohan, Miko, Goten and Sabriel were walking down to Veggies house. (CapsuleCorp) They were coming home from school and playing Game Cube at Veggies. 

            "Where are Ginger and Trunks again?" Gohan and Goten asked. "Taking the long way through the woods. I guess she wanted to tell Trunks something w/out us being there." Veggie smirked and the girls laughed. 

            "Yeah before we play game cube we have something to tell ya's" Veggie and Miko gripped to the 2 brother hands tightly. "But don't worry you'll take it fine."

*Woods*

            "So let me get this straight…your going on a mission inside a game?" Trunks face was shocked w/ a sweat mark on the side. Ginger just told him the exciting news.

            "I'm sorry but that's what has to be done!" She looked seriously at him her tail behind he swishing back and forth impatiently. "All of us are going, I thought you'd be ok with it."

            Trunks looked upset but tried to show a bit of courage. "The only one I love, the love of 2 put together is leaving me." Ginger started crying and held onto him tightly in a hug. 

            "Your making me cry…I will miss you so much." She sighed. "I've done this before." Trunks eyes glared into her searching for a answer. 

            "There is something your not telling me."

*Veggies House*

            "Gohan, me and the girls have a mission." Gohan looked suspicious. "And?" Veggie looked away. "We're going to be gone for a month, in another dimension." 

            Before Gohan could say anything Veggie cut him off. "In the Sonic realm…that game we play." Gohan looked all right or so thought.

            But Goten was just a little uneasy about the fact they're leaving. Mainly Miko. "So you're coming back in a month?" He questioned moving back and forth across the room. 

            "Ne, is that it?" A worried Goten looked up. His eyes shone in the lights above him, and in the corner of his eye was a clear liquid. Moving down his face onto Miko's hand. She caught the tear. Miko held his face close to hers and kissed him passionately on the lips.

            Veggie, Ginger, Sabriel and Miko sat in front of the Briefs T.V. each girl had a controller in they're hands. Veggie turned GC on and Ginger turned on the T.V. In the electronic was a disc called Saiyans mission6. Sailor Cosmos came up on the screen and next to her the guardian of time, Pluto.

            "By taking a controller and picking a character for who you want to do the mission with will start the transporting. Most powerful picks and leaves last." Cosmos's picture faded out. "If something goes wrong try to transform and that will contact me, good luck!" She faded out also.

            All four picked the type of animal, colour, up to eye color and then Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails showed up on the screen. Player One picked Shadow, Player two picked Sonic, Player three picked Knuckles and Player 4 picked Tails. In seconds one by one the girls began to fade. First was Sabriel.

            "Bye guys! Give Goku this message!" She passed gohan a 4-paged note. As her hand began to fade she waved and fire surrounded her. Indulging in. One down, and 3 to go.

            Miko's eyes light up when she saw her feet turn transparent and Goten ran over to her. "I'll miss you ya…ya hunk!" She kissed him and when he backed up a purple waterfall indulged her until disappeared. 

            Trunks was holding Gingers hand as he felt it slip from his grip. "Trunks." She smiled hugging him. "I will always be with you, I love you!" They kissed and Trunks stepped back to watch and gold and silver wing close onto his love.

            And last was Veggie. Gohan smiled. "You naughty thing, You!" And they grasped tight on each others body until a swirl of black and blue wind surrounded Veggie and She disappeared!!

                                    The girls set off on their new adventure!!!


	3. Tell me the truth

Chapter 3 SA3SSJ "Tell me the truth"

            To get to the place where your character is they have to be calm and still. Ginger was the first to try. She was up at the spaceship ARK when she attempted

            "Okay for him to see me I have to make him calm and still" She started talking to him. Which made it worse she startled him. 

            Then Sabriel attempted she scared Tails also, but at least now the two guys were in the same room to take the same surprise. 

            Sonic and Tails stood there. Not talking, not moving but definitely not calm. 'Lets try this one more time Sabby!' Ginger talked to her telepathically, one of her hobbies. 

            "Please don't be scared, we can't show ourselves if you are terrified." Sonic and Tails starred at each other, both lowering their fear and two darkened figures appeared in front of them. 

            The first one, who came to Sonic, was a purple Echidna. She had pink bangs, and red tank top on and blue faded ripped bellbottom jeans. On the back of her shirt said possessed. She had soaps like Sonic except red and white. Her pink eyes starred in to Sonics gleaming green ones. 

"My name's Ginger!" She put out her hand and Sonic shook it. "I'm your partner."

On the other side of the room were two foxes. The new one was orange, like Tails. One black ear and a black tail and red bangs. She was wearing a red T and on it 100 times was 'Don't let me get me' and on the back a fire imprint of a fox.

 She smiled sweetly and waved. "Hi, my name is Sabriel and I'm you partner!" Her voice faded out as they heard a scream.

"OH MY GOSH SONIC!" The pink hedgehog screamed. "You have a girlfriend! You to Tails!" Sonic Tails looked at each other and smiled. "Yes."(Sonic) "No"(Tails) the two said at the same time and then Ginger said "Yes"

"Amy right?" Sabriel pointed at her. "Yeah Sonic talks about you all the time. He never told you about us?" She winked at Sonic. "Play along" she whispered. Sonic nodded and they both held hands. The touch of his blue fur hand and her purple clawed one was like a magnet. They starred at each other and faked a smile good enough to fool Amy.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, we thought it wasn't the right time." Tails said his head down. Sabriel smiled and when they held hands Sabriel' tail wrapped around Tails and they're smile grew bigger.

Amy ran out of the room crying. "We did it, we got rid of her!" Sonic and Ginger shouted, jumped in the air and hugged each other. When they finally realized what they were doing they let go and blushed. Though Tails felt bad, he to felt good in a way and in excitement Sabby and him hugged also.

"So, where do you guys come from?" Ginger answered. "Another dimension, we came here on a mission, we're crime fighters too." Tail looked up. "There are more of you?" Sabriel nodded. "Yeah two more echidnas, Miko and Veggie. They went to get they're partner'z." Before Sonic asked who Ginger answered "Knuckles and…" Sonic looked interested. "Shadow"


End file.
